


Were You Watching Over Me

by kisala10



Series: Mystic Messenger Scenarios/AUs [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisala10/pseuds/kisala10
Summary: Seven worked on a project while glancing to the monitor of the security camera from time to time. He intently stared at his computer monitor and typed non-stop without making any mistakes. Then he stopped for a moment. He saw something moving in the other monitor from the corner of his eyes. The red-haired male turned his attention to the security camera. The door of your room was slowly opening. But there wasn’t anything else in particular happening. You didn’t step out of your room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone on Tumblr: "Skipping back to the phonecall with Seven where he reveals to you that he has a camera in your hallway and where one had the choice to say "should i put on a show then?" Could you please go on from that phonecall to where the reader does start teasing him from time to time while Seven's monitoring you (the 2.35 something second rule hahah) He gets distracted and flustered and can't tear his eyes away from the monitor though he has lots of work to do"

“Should I put on a show then~?” you asked in a playful voice. You heard Seven suddenly choking and coughing over the phone.

“P-please keep this PG-13!!” he coughed as you laughed over his reaction. You took a sip of your glass of water which you had placed on the coffee table. You were in the living room of the apartment which you had to stay at, ever since you were led there by a stranger.

You heard Seven sighing. “I have to work now… I will call you later. But don’t worry about your safety, I’m watching over you through the monitor every 2.35 seconds!!”

“Thank you, Seven. And also, don’t get distracted by anything~” you snickered and then hanged up. It was fine if you teased him a little bit, wasn’t it? You stood up and entered your room. You walked to your wardrobe and opened it, searching for a certain item.

The security camera was installed in the hallway. Seven could see everything from the entrance until a certain part of the living room which was connected to the entrance hallway. It was possible for him to see whenever you were entering or leaving your room because your room was close to the entrance hallway. But he couldn’t see what you were planning in your room which was great for you.

Seven worked on a project while glancing to the monitor of the security camera from time to time. He intently stared at his computer monitor and typed non-stop without making any mistakes. Then he stopped for a moment. He saw something moving in the other monitor from the corner of his eyes. The red-haired male turned his attention to the security camera. The door of your room was slowly opening. But there wasn’t anything else in particular happening. You didn’t step out of your room.

Seven looked away from the monitor and continued doing his work. Exactly 2.35 seconds later, something happened again. Instantly, he turned his head to the other screen. You suddenly stood there, grinning and waving at the security camera.

Seven sighed in return and he slumped into his swivel chair. He didn’t know what you were planning to do but you disappeared out of the range of the camera again. He straightened his posture and reached to his arm towards the bag of Honey Buddha chips to snack on them. Then he kept working again.

He tried to concentrate on it but he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something was bound to occur in a second. Seven turned his head to the other monitor again. But there was nothing to be seen besides the apartment, so Seven tried to get back to work.

Sometimes, he would still peek at the other screen to see what you were doing. He knew that you were up to some mischief. He took his can of coke and took sips from it. He glanced at the security system while drinking.

His eyes widened in surprise and he choked on his drink. You were standing in the hallway with cat ears and a collar around your neck. You made cat poses, turning your hands into paws and moving them around a lot. You even got closer to the camera, poking it like a cat would.

Seven set down his can and tried to ignore you. He had to finish this project as soon as possible. He started feeling hot and took off his jacket, still ignoring you. He had the urge to just turn his full attention to you and watch over your cute actions. But he couldn’t. But then again, he had to watch over you, right? He slowly took a peek at the other monitor. You were gone. He felt relieved but at the same time he was disappointed that he could not see you with those cat ears anymore.

Shortly after you disappeared, Seven could focus on his work again. After a couple of minutes, he started feeling bad. He felt responsible for your safety and he promised to watch over you to make sure that nothing happened to you. Thus, he took a quick glance at the other monitor. But you still weren’t there. He looked away for a second. But then he saw something moving in the corner of the camera.

Seven slowly turned his head to the other screen. He tried looking closely to it, searching for any sign of you. He leaned in very closely and he sat at the edge of his chair.

In a split second, you face suddenly popped right in front of the screen, making Seven yelp and jump. This caused the chair to move back and Seven fell off his chair. You started laughing out loud as Seven sat back on his chair again and adjusted his glasses. He was sulking. Seven actually thought it was cute of you but it was interrupting his work.

You took out your phone to send a text message. Seven couldn’t see whom you were texting but he thought you were done with your “prank”, so he went back to work. But then he heard a tone from his smartphone and he looked at the screen. He had received a message from you. “Please watch me right now.”

Right after reading the message, he looked up from the screen of his phone and he turned his head to the monitor. He felt his heart skip a beat and his mouth slightly opened. You stood in front of the camera, making a heart shape with your fingers and smiling brightly at him. Your angelic smile was so beautiful in his eyes. His heartbeat quickened at that sight and he instinctively hid his face behind his hands, even though no one could see his flustered face right now. Then he heard his phone ringing and he picked up.

“Were you watching over me properly?”

**Author's Note:**

> My scenarios end up getting longer and longer... I think they're going to be as long as my one-shot fanfics soon lolol  
> But I hope this turned alright xD


End file.
